russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Its-Showtime
Its-Showtime.isa.Noontime-Musical-Variety-Shows that premiered on October.24.2009-present on ABS-CBN.The shows airs Mondays-Saturdays at 11:00am-3:30pm,and is-mainly-presented-by,Ariel Rivera,Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,Joey Marquez,Carlo Marasigan,Pops Fernandez,Vina Morales,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Joe Marasigan,Vice Ganda,Vhong Navarro,Anne Curtis,Billy Crawford,Karylle Padilla,Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla,Amy Perez-Castillo,The show is also broadcast worldwide through The Filipino Channel On-January,28,2012,the show aired a special episode to end its two-years competition format as Showtime,and ended with an impartial farewell.On February.6.2012-present,it debuted as a reformatted noontime-show.Its''-''Showtime was also previously aired on Studio 23 (now ABS-CBN Sports-and-Action) and CgeTV's website during its relaunch week.is the second live entertainment program in the Philippines to-be broadcast-in-true high-definition.picture-right-after ASAP and other being a sports program and it-is-the fourth-longest-noontime-show of ABS-CBN right-after Eat-Bulaga! (1989-1995),Magandang-Tanghali-Bayan (1998-2005) and Wowowee (2005-2010).On March.28.2016-present,the-program was extended until 11:00am-3:30pm History On October,24,2009-present,Showtime,premiered as a morning program,airing before the network's noontime shows,serving as the replacement for Pilipinas-Game-KNB? (after its successful 8-year run). The original cast consisted of Vhong Navarro,Joe Marasigan,Anne Curtis,Kim Atienza,Jugs Jugueta.and.Teddy Corpuz,and Vice Ganda as the permanent judge.During the third season, the show added previously evicted judges Billy Crawford and Karylle as hosts.In its first four seasons (see below),Showtime had its competition format,wherein three groups,each made up of two to twenty-five members (with no age limit), performing a single performance,whether it is a song and/or dance number After the group's performance, the judges would give a collective yes or no to the group.If the judges give a yes the group is considered part of the main contest, with the judges' scores to the group'performance to be included in the calculation for the winner. A no would, of course, mean exclusion of the group from the main contest.This segment was removed during season 2.In season 3,during the February,16,2011-episode,the-said-segment was returned but no random selection, instead the group automatically performs on stage.The group with the highest average score from the judges wins and proceeds to the weekly finals. All winners throughout the whole week perform in the-weekly-finals. Whoever wins in the-weekly-finals will get the chance to compete in the monthly finals.Lastly, all the monthly finalists compete in a season grand-finals.Aside from the talent competition, Showtime also aired quick and short-termed segments that offer cash prizes to the studio audience.On January.1,2011, the show was moved temporarily to the noontime-slot.It went back to its original timeslot on February.12,2011 to give way for Happy-Yipee-Yehey!.Showtime ended their pre-noontime slot run on January.28,2012 to prepare for their noontime-reformatted show which premiered on February.6,2012-present.on its new-timeslot,11:00-3:30pm,replacing-former-noontime-program Happy-Yipee-Yehey!.The show retained all of its hosts,including Vice Ganda,while adding-the-ASAP-hosts.Ariel Rivera,Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales,was also added as a new-host during the pilot episode.Its-Showtime aired new long-term segments, while the competitive format returned once again as one of its segments. The competitive format was used for one final-season five-To cater the entire family audience, a new competition called Bida Kapamilya was introduced on (April,30,2012-present) as season six.Throughout the run of Bida Kapamilya,Its-Showtime added Joy Rendon (May,19,2012-present) and Red Bustamante (October.27,2012-present) as part of the cast.On-January.2,2016-present,Amy Perez-Castillo and Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla.were added as the show's main-hosts after guesting in December 2015.Coleen Garcia was dropped from the program because of her acting career.EricTai,meanwhile,left the show to focus on his sports career and married life.On-January.2.2016-present,Ariel Rivera,Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Agot Isidro,Pops Fernandez,Vina Morales,Jaya Ramsey.Regine Velasquez.joined the cast as a replacement for EricTai and Coleen Garcia.On-April,4,2016-present,Showtime,the-program-was-extended-until 11:00am-3:30pm 'Main-Hosts' *Joe Marasigan (2009-present) *Anne Curtis (2009-present) *Jasmine Curtis (2009-present) *Karylle Padilla-(2009-present) *Amy Perez-Castillo (2012-present) *Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla (2012-present) *Menchu Macapagal (2012-present) * Zsa-Zsa Padilla (2012-present) * Pops Fernandez (2012-present) * Agot Isidro (2012-present) *Vina Morales (2012-present) *Jaya Ramsey (2012-present) *Regine Velasquez (2012-present) *Ariel Rivera (2012-present) *Martin Nievera (2012-present) *Gary Valenciano (2012-present) *Joey Marquez (2012–present) *Vhong Navarro (2009-present) *Billy Crawford (2009-present) *Carlo Marasigan (2009-present) 'Co-Hosts' *Vice Ganda (2009-present) *Kim Atienza (2009-present) *Jugs Jugueta (2009-present) *Teddy Corpuz (2009-present) *Ryan Bang (2012-present) *Jhong Hilario (2012–present) *Jon Lucas (2015-present) *Luke Conde (2015–present) *Tom Doroma (2015–present) *Zeus Collins (2015–present) *Jameson Blake (2015–present) *Jimboy Martin (2015–present) *Ronnie Alonte (2015–present) *Paulo Angeles (2015–present) *Ryle Santiago (2015–present) *Nikko Natividad (2015–present) *Mccoy De-Leon (2015–present) *Dawn Chang (2016–present) *Miho Nishida (2016–present) *Mikee Agustin (2016–present) *Kamille Filoteo (2016–present) *Barbie Imperia (2016–present) *Maris Racal (2016–present *Loisa Andalio (2016–present) *Devon Seron (2016–present) *Karen Reyes (2016–present) *Erin Ocampo (2016–present) *Riva Quenery (2016–present) *Jane de Leon (2016–present) *Nikki Gonzales (2016–present) *Leyana Magat (2016–present) *Krissha Viaje (2016–present) *Joana Hipolito (2016–present) *Kelley Day (2016–present) *Mica Javier (2016–present) *Maika Rivera (2016–present) *Jessica Marasigan (2016–present) *Chienna Filomeno (2016–present) *Sammie Rimando (2016–present) Segments *Hashtags *Girltrends *Boom-Pares *Trabahula *Singtunado *Kembotitas *Kananghalian-(musical-sessions of Carlo Marasigan.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Joe Marasigan.Pops Fernandez.Vina Morales.Ariel Rivera.Martin Nievera.Gary Valenciano.similar to their segment ASAP-Pinoy then on ASAP) *Sobrang-OJ-Pare-(musical-segment of Carlo and Joe similar to their segment "Sobrang-OJ-Pare" then on ASAP) *House Mo, Show Mo: HashTaraNa! *Tawag ng Tanghalan